


The Tragedy of the Greatest Mage

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 4, Character Uses Neopronouns, Gen, Mentioned Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Nonbinary Character, Side Story, Watford (Simon Snow), side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Icarus is mad at Simon bloody Snow, and Eurus already knows where this is going.
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 2
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	The Tragedy of the Greatest Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for Carry On Countdown Day 4, NOV 28th: Side Characters

Icarus was very fucking angry. 

Eurus knew what to look for to confirm that their best friend was moments away from exploding. Hir face was burning with anger, and Eurus tried not to smile when they noticed how messy Icarus’s dark hair was – meaning zie was so annoyed zie had been pulling at hir curls.

When zie sat by Eurus’s side, though, zie didn’t do anything scandalous. Zie simply put hir plate down, took a deep breath, turned to them friend and smiled, annoyance obvious in hir glare.

— Hello, darling.— Eurus greeted hir, what zie promptly ignored.

— I — zie spoke slowly.— am going to _murder_ the Mage’s Heir.— and zie turned back to hir food.

Eurus’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

— _You_ are murdering the _Chosen One_?— they scoffed.— Have you seen yourself? You can barely lift your wand.— Icarus rolled hir eyes at Eurus’s cheeky remarks.— Fine, I’ll bite. What did Simon Snow do?— Icarus opened hir mouth to reply, but not before Eurus added a muttered “this time”.

Icarus chuckled sarcasticly.

— _He_ — zie paused, for dramatic purposes.— got me my lowest grade of the term.

Hir friend raised an eyebrow.

— How could he _possibly_ -

— The fucking exam last week! The wanker was leaking _so much_ magic I could barely read a sodding question, of _course_ I was terrible at it! I wasn’t even _breathing_!

— Merlin.— Eurus tried to keep their expression neutral.— Was he _that_ nervous for the exam?

— That’s the worst fucking part! Snow wasn’t even like that because of the exam, but because he was annoyed at _Pitch_! Who, of fucking course, was the _first_ fucking person to finish, which only made Snow get even _more_ worked up, and, again, of _fucking_ course, Pitch fucking aced the exam!

— You got the results today, huh?

— Yep. And the professor wouldn’t hear a word of what I had to say.— Icarus tried hir best impression of the professor's speech.— “You _claim_ that you got that bad grade because of the... _environment_ , but if Mr. Snow’s magic was behaving as such due to Mr. Pitch’s actions, and Mr. Pitch managed to be at the top of the class, again, _surely_ you should have gotten a better result, since you weren’t directly involved, don’t you think?”

Eurus shook their head sideways, a tired, apologetic smile in their face, and Icarus groaned, covering hir face with hir palms and pressing against them.

— So now I’m stuck with the shitty grade. I swear to Crowley, sometimes it feels like they don’t care about anyone else in this school. It’s always Snow and whoever else’s by his side. Llike the other students aren’t affected by his… shenanigans.— Icarus uncovered hir face and took a bite of hir food, still complaining.— I just wanted to watch my classes, not _be in the same class as Simon sodding Snow_. Yeah, it was cool when we were first years and he hadn’t set anything on fire yet, but I’m tired! I wanna live my little life, not be an extra in the “Greatest Mage”’s story.

— You know how it is, dear.— Eurus pat hir back.— As long as we’re in the same school as Simon Snow, we’re simply... supporting characters. Powerless, irrelevant asses, just sitting back and watching magickal history unravel in front of us. This isn’t our fight. We’re side characters in the catastrophe. Let the greatest power of powers reign, yadda, yadda.

— I’ve had enough of that. I don’t give a _crap_ if he’s the fucking Power of Powers. I should be living my _own_ story. I should be the _main_ character, in my _own sodding story._

— Not everyone gets to shine, you know that.

— I don’t want to _shine_ , Eurus, I just-

— Dude. We’re watching a living legend, it should be obvious- Some people are just meant to be supporting characters, and that’s it. Simon Snow isn’t going away, and your bad grade isn’t, either. Nor do all the other countless issues our saviour – or whatever – is causing, _has been_ causing. It’s just how things are, Iccy.

— But that’s so depressing! It’s like saying that we won’t make a difference. Everyone makes a difference. Everyone should get to be the star.

— Maybe we should all be stars, but, even if we aren’t, then Simon Snow is the fucking Sun. And there’s nothing we poor mortals can do about it.

Icarus scoffed.

— That’s-

The dining hall doors fly open with a bang, just so Simon Snow can run in, covered in sweat and maybe a little blood, sliding to his Bunce friend’s side, soon swallowing down his beloved sour cherry scones without even taking a breath. Icarus sighed loudly, and Eurus raised their eyebrows, a playful smile on their lips

— Well, would you look at that. Just when you think you’re having a scene without him...


End file.
